


You CAN Milk a Bull

by fanonorcanon



Series: Dragon Age Ficlets [23]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Prostate Massage, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-16 14:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanonorcanon/pseuds/fanonorcanon
Summary: I headcanon Bull around 40ish, so in this case Mira will be in her 30s. Just a heads up before anyone is squicked by the tags.





	You CAN Milk a Bull

**Author's Note:**

> Not even sorry about the title. It's pure smut, though brief.

“Shit, Mira. Are you trying to wring me dry?” Bull groaned.

“Careful, kadan, your age is showing,” Mira teased. Her fingers continued massaging his prostate while her other hand stroked his cock.

“I’m not that old,” he grumbled.

“Older than me. By ten years I believe?” Mira grinned.

“You should put that mouth to better use,” Bull grunted.

She grinned and took the tip of his cock into her mouth. Bull gripped her horns and pulled her further down his cock.

“Atta girl. More.” His tone was commanding.

Mira added another digit and started finger fucking him instead of just teasing. Bull guided her mouth up and down on his cock, his grip tight around her horns.

Just as he was about to cum, he pulled her off. “Get the plug, put it in me. I wanna cum inside you,” Bull said breathlessly.

“You going to fill me up, kadan? Pump me full until it’s leaking out? Where do you wanna cum? My ass? My cunt?”

“Your ass, now get over here so I can open you up for me.”


End file.
